The Trials of Love
by Sheva Redfield
Summary: Sheva Alomar is a 16 year old girl who just moved from Africa to America. She meets a boy on her first day who turns her whole world around. But she has to face some trials of love to stay with him. Sorry if this doesn't explain a lot.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: Random Introduction

_Hey it's Sheva Redfield with my first fanfic! Exciting! First of all I would love to give a shout out to SaraiMichelle. She is the one who encouraged me to post a story. Check out her profile when you have a chance! She is an awesome writer. I hope you guys enjoy oh and remember I'm a beginner so please, no mean reviews but I do take constructive criticism. Thank you! _

Chapter 1: Introduction

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

A young Sheva Alomar groaned as she smacked her alarm clock to the floor. She groaned again realizing that it still didn't stop ringing. It was her first day of going to her new school. Sheva was a 16 year old girl who just moved from Africa to America a few weeks ago. They were still unpacking but for the most part they were almost done. Her mother said it was time for a change since Sheva's father left her. In the time her mom and dad were broken up they were very little on money and were struggling to pay the rent and buy food and other important things. Sheva's mom was getting depressed until she reunited with a guy named Clyde. Sheva's mom known him since collage and liked him ever since. He started helping out and lending money. Soon they started dating. Clyde was a tall dark skinned man. He had very sharp facial structures. Her mom referred to him as 'the one'. 2 years after they reunited they got married. Then they had Nia. Nia is Sheva's 1 year old sister. After Nia was born they moved to L.A.

He was a really nice guy but Sheva was still unsure about him. Sure he helped them in their time of need but she didn't like how her mom just added him into the family. Also how he was so quick to get her mom pregnant. She felt like he was trying to take her father's place. Her mom reassured her that he would never do such a thing, and Sheva believed her.

"Sheva! Get up and turn that alarm clock off before it wakes your sister up!" Sheva's mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah, the alarm will wake her up." Sheva said to herself rolling her eyes. She pulled back the covers and kicked her feet over the bed. She ran a hand through her disheveled hair and stood up. She looked back at her bed then waved it off. She strode over to her dresser, pulled out a white T-shirt and some dark denim jeans. She quickly threw them on, went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and did her hair and makeup. Sheva walked out of the bathroom and made her way downstairs. Once Sheva got downstairs she walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple off the counter.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Said Clyde as he walked up to her from the table and kissed her forehead "Morning." Sheva replied as she took a bite of the apple.

"Ready to go, Shev?" Sheva's mom asked coming down the stairs. "No." Sheva replied.

"Stop that. Your smart mouth is going to get your feelings her one day." Her mom replied angrily. "Now let's go. Clyde watch Nia, I'll be back soon." She said grabbing her purse off the counter.

"I'll be in the car…" Sheva replied knowing what came next. She grabbed her backpack and went out the door heading towards the car. She closed the door right before she witnessed the kiss Clyde and her mom shared. Sheva made it to the car and was standing by the car door waiting for her mom to come out and unlock it.

About 10 seconds later her mom came out and unlocked the door. They both got in and her mom started the car and they were off to her new school.

They arrived to Jefferson High School in about 5 minutes, and pulled into the drop off line.

"Have a great day Sheva. Love you." Said Sheva's mom as she leaned over to kiss Sheva's forehead. "Love you too mom."

Sheva got out of the car, grabbed her backpack, shut the door and watched her mom drive off. She turned around and faced the tall school building. Sheva took a deep breath and walked into her new school.

_Ok so I hope you liked it. I know it's bad but I'm trying haha. Please leave a review, and keep in mind that I'm a beginner and I typed this up in one day. I don't know when chapter 2 will be up but I have started to write it. Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading._


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL OR ITS CHARACTERS! (If I did Sheva would be in Resident evil 6!) OR 'The Outsiders' OR 'The Lion King'**

_A/N: Thank you for everyone who read and I hope you enjoy. Sorry for any errors!_

Chapter 2: First Day

Sheva walked into the large building and went straight towards the office. Sheva toured the school last week with her mother so she would know where some places are and to meet her teacher. But there was one problem; she forgot where her hallway was! Once she got into the office she looked at the clock, it was 8:30. 'Great I'm already 5 minutes late to class on my first day! Great first impression Sheva!' She thought to herself and walked to the front desk.

"What do you need, young lady?" A tall and skinny woman asked walking towards Sheva. She was basically towering over her.

"Oh, um, I'm new here, I was just wondering if you could tell me where I need to go?"

The woman looked at Sheva for a second and then walked to her computer.

"Didn't they give you your schedule when you enrolled?"

"They did but I just need to find my hallway and I think I could just go from there. This is a big school after all." Sheva said with a small smile.

"Oh. Well what's your name honey? I'll walk you down there." The woman asked with a smile.

"Sheva Alomar."

The woman's hands went flying over the keyboard.

"11th grade?" The woman asked turning to Sheva

"Yep." Sheva said biting her nails and turning her body from one side to another. Her mom got annoyed when she did that, she couldn't keep still, it was a habit of hers.

"Okay… You're in Language Arts right now. Follow me and I'll take you there." The woman said coming from behind the front desk.

"Ok."

Sheva followed the tall woman out of the door and through a couple hallways before the woman asked her:

"Are you nervous about your first day? You seem to be."

'Oh great, she can tell.' Sheva thought embarrassed. Sheva looked down at the ground.

"I kind of am, I'm just not good with making new friends so easily…" She admitted.

"Well, Sheva don't be afraid, just be you. I'm sure people will like you" She told Sheva with a smile. 'You get paid to tell kids that…' Sheva thought.

"Well this is your hallway. Do you think you can handle it from here?" She asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, Thank you Ms…. Um..."

"I'm Mrs. Lemons, and you're welcome." She said walking out of the hall. Sheva walked down the hall until she found the Language Arts room, she opened the door a bit and saw the teacher at the front of the room pointing at the Smart board. The teacher turned to look at who just opened the door.

"Well hello, Sheva. I thought you weren't coming back!" The teacher said happily as she put her pen down. Sheva remembered this teacher from the conference, her name was Mrs. Jefferson. The whole class got quiet and stared at the door. Some even got halfway out their chairs to see who was at the door.

"Come on in, don't be shy!" she beckoned her in. Sheva walked in to the classroom and all eyes followed her.

"Ok everyone, this is our new student, Sheva and she is from Africa." She told the class with a smile.

"Hi!" One girl shouted from the back of the classroom. This caused other people to say hi too. Most waved though.

"Ok, Sheva since you came in the middle of the year; it's going to be hard for me to catch you up. So do you just want to try to get caught up on the new project, we just started it last week. Or do you just want me to get you something else to work on?"

Sheva thought for a moment before saying "I'll just work on something else." Mrs. Jefferson nodded and told Sheva:

"Ok, let me get them started then I will get you something to do. Can you go sit at that empty desk for me?" Sheva nodded her head and walked to the desk she was to. As she sat down she remembered that she had her backpack on still. She raised her hand and asked if she could go put it in her locker.

"You can just keep it in here until it's time to go. I'm not going to make you mess around with those lockers, they're tricky." She told Sheva with a smile. A blonde girl with short hair next to her said "Heck yeah they are." In agreement, Sheva smiled at this.

Sheva decided while the class was being lectured on what to do she would read her favorite book; The Outsiders. While she was enjoying the book, the girl that sat next to her whispered to Sheva "Oh my gosh, is that 'The Outsiders'? That's my favorite book in the world!" She said excitedly.

"No way, its mine too! What's your name?" Sheva said turning in her seat to face the girl with a smile.

"Sherry Birkin."

"You have a nice name, Sherry."

"Thanks you too." Sherry told Sheva. She thought it was so unique that Sheva was from Africa. Sherry studied Sheva for a short period of time before she changed the topic back to the book.

"Have you seen the movie?"

"Yeah about a million times!" Both girls laughed.

"I almost cried at the end." Sheva admitted, she was always sensitive when it came to movies and books. She remembered the times when she was younger, her and her dad would always watch 'The Lion King" after he got home from work on Fridays. She missed those days.

Unknown to Sheva her happy expression turned into a sad one. It didn't pass by Sherry. She was about to say something when a boy sitting in the desk behind her leaned forward a bit and whispered "Hush Sherry" In a playful tone.

Sherry turned back in her chair and said "Oh put a sock in it Chris!" playfully back to him but not so quietly. The teacher stopped lecturing the class and cleared her throat at her and Chris.

"Is there something you would like to share to the class Ms. Birkin?" Mrs. Jefferson asked looking between Chris and Sherry.

"No." They both said.

"Then I suggest you stop chatting and pay attention. Oh and Sheva," She said. Sheva was snapped out of her good memories and replied "Yes ma'am?" looking at the teacher trying to get the thoughts out of her head. "Tell me if they bother you." She said referring to Chris and Sherry.

"Oh they're not bothering me." Sheva said smiling at Sherry, she smiled back.

"Ok then." She went back to lecturing the class.

The rest of that period and Science (her second period) went by without anymore distractions. Then it was time for lunch.

_Truthfully I had no idea how to end this chapter, as you can tell haha. So in this chapter Sheva met Sherry, I can just tell they are going to be BFF's (Of course I'm writing the story). Oh and if you're wondering why I picked Sherry, it because she's my second favorite girl Resident Evil character ever!_

_Roseimagine: Thank you so much for the support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_SaraiMichelle: Thank you so much I wouldn't even be here typing this if it weren't for you! I hope you enjoyed! XOXO Thanks for following and for adding as a favorite!_

_toby7400: Thanks for the suggestion; we will see if he's a good guy after all… MUHAHAHAHA! Oh and thank you for following!_

_I just want to say thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story. This means a lot to me, you have no idea!_


	3. New Friends, New Crushes

Chapter 3: New Friends, New Crushes

_Sorry for any mistakes! Hope you enjoy!_

"So Sheva, I was going to eat outside with some of my friends, do you want to come and eat with us?" Sherry asked while she and Sheva were going through the lunch line.

"I don't know. I don't want to get in the way…" Sheva said grabbing an orange and putting it on your tray. Sheva never liked being introduced to new people. She felt like she was being forced to be friends with strangers just so she could still stay friends with that person.

"Oh come on Sheva, they will love you. Please…?" Sherry begged Sheva once they got out of the lunch room pointing towards the door that lead outside.

Sheva sighed and finally said "Fine, if I must…" jokingly to Sherry. She squealed with excitement and grabbed Sheva's hand pulling her along. They finally made it outside and Sheva was a nervous wreck. After a bunch of twists and turns around other tables, they finally made it to the table Sherry sat at. It was right under the shade of a tree. Sheva thought for a moment if she was comfortable eating under a tree that could shed into her food and bring other 'little surprises'.

Once they got close enough to the table Sherry said "Hey guys, I brought a friend with me! This is Sheva, and she's shy so don't make her uncomfortable." She finished pointing at a boy with long blonde hair. "I mean you Leon."

Leon shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something under his breath that caused a boy next to him to smirk. Sheva and Sherry took their seats next to each other then Sherry started to introduce everyone to Sheva.

"Ok Sheva, this is Leon, as you know. He is the big flirt," Leon rolled her eyes at her and to a big bite out of his ham sandwich. He looked up at Sheva and waved to her. Sheva smiled back and waved too.

"This is Claire and Helena." Sherry pointed to each of them as their names were said. They both said hi to Sheva, she said it back to them shyly.

"Aren't you forgetting someone special?" A boy sitting on the opposite side of Sherry asked nudging at Sherry.

"How could I forget you Jakeie-poo?" Sherry teased grabbing at his cheeks. Sheva assumed that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Sherry turned to face Sheva and said "That's my boyfriend Jake." Yep, right on.

"Nice to meet you." Jake said to Sheva and offered her his hand. She thought to herself 'He's a gentleman.' She took his hand and shook it.

"And last but… least is Chris. Claire's big brother. Poor Claire…" Sherry said trying to look serious, but failed as a small smile appeared on her face from Chris' reaction.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, You're not the best person in school either." Chris waved her off. This caused Sheva to smile. "Oh shut up Chris, no one wants to hear it…" Claire said to him jokingly. The girls calmed down their laughter then Chris asked Sheva: "Haven't we met before?"

Sheva thought about the question the replied "Yeah, we have Language Arts the same period. "Oh yeah…" Chris said as he thought about it. Sherry jumped up and asked Sheva "What was wrong with you in Language Arts anyway? You looked upset when we were talking about the movie." Sherry put a hand on her shoulder. "It was nothing…"

"Oh come on, tell me. I won't judge." Sherry promised with all seriousness on her face.

"Ok, it was that it brought back the memory when I was younger. I use to watch 'The Lion King' with my dad on Fridays. But a while back my mom and dad broke up and my dad moved to a different part of Africa…" Sheva ended on a sad note. She really missed her father. She just wished that they would get back together like old times.

"Can we just… change the subject?" Sheva said, she just hated all the attention and sympathy.

"Sure…" Sherry said, the rest of the lunch period went by without anymore sad moments. They joked around and told about themselves. Chris and Claire told the funniest stories about the days when they were younger.

Then the lunch bell rung, ruining the fun and signaling that it was time to dump their trays and go to class.

While Chris was walking towards his next class he saw that Sheva was having trouble with her locker. He watched from a distance as she smacked her forehead when she messed up. He walked behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Need help?" He asked once she looked back at him.

"Yeah…" She sighed, today was just embarrassing for her. "What's your combination?" Chris asked setting his hand on the padlock. Sheva looked down at her paper and read the numbers off to him. She watched as his large hands entered the combination. He popped the locker open seconds later.

"Thanks, Chris." Sheva said gratefully.

"No problem." He replied with a salute and walked to his classroom.

Sheva was never a person to fall for someone so easily, but Chris turned that all around. 'This was going to be one interesting school year…' Sheva thought and walked into her next class.

_Authors Note: Oh la la, Chris the handsome jock is staling Sheva's heart! Sorry for the late update and for it being so short. I have had test all this week and barely had any sleep. I even fell asleep while typing up some of this! But I'm glad I got it up haha . And sorry if this chapter is a little rusty and un-orginized…_

_Toby7400: Thank you so much! We will have to see, but Sheva is so lovable, no one can hate her… or can them… haha._

_roseimagine: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this update. Happy new year to you too! Well late New Year._

_Steven Knight: Thanks!_

_I hope you enjoyed and again, sorry for any mistakes! I was rushing to update. _


	4. Unexpected Faces

Chapter 4: Unexpected Faces

_A/N: First of all I want to thank SaraiMichelle for helping me with the title for this chapter, because without her I would have been stuck for days trying to come up with a title… Oh and thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! It means a lot! Now lets get to the story._

Sheva looked at the clock, one more minute until she got to go home. She had to admit, she liked it here. She even made it through the first day without one bully encounter. First time that's ever happened.

"…and have a nice weekend!" The teacher finished. Everybody got up and left the classroom in a hurry. Sheva grabbed her books and binder and stood in the line of people rushing to get out of the door. Before Sheva got out of the classroom, the teacher pulled her aside.

"Did you enjoy your first day here, Sheva?" He asked patting her back.

"Yeah, I really like it here Mr. Burton!" Sheva said excitedly with a toothy smile.

"That's great, now you have a good day and I will see you tomorrow." He replied and gave a small smile.

Sheva walked out of the classroom, happy she had a great day. She had no reason to be worried after all. While Sheva was opening her locker to get her bag she felt a tap on her shoulder. Sheva turned around to see Chris.

"Need help with your locker?" He asked jokingly with a grin. Sheva knew he was basing it off of the mishap from earlier today. Sheva rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"No thank you I think I got it..." she replied with the same tone. And with that she opened her locker.

Chris watched as she grabbed her bag out of her locker and shut it. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable with him staring at her. But who could blame him? She was beautiful, long shiny hair that ended at the middle of her back and smooth caramel colored skin that brought out her dark brown eyes.

"Well I have to go. See you tomorrow!" Sheva said as she walked off to the pick-up area.

While Sheva was standing in the waiting area for car riders, she heard someone behind her call her name. The voice wasn't familiar to her so she slowly turned he head and looked behind her.

"Are you Sheva, the new girl?" A boy about her age asked. He was slightly taller than her and had dark brown hair that was in a small short mohawk. He was handsome she had to admit.

"Yes... and who might you be?"

"I'm Piers. People were talking about the new beauty in the halls and I thought I might just say hi. And may I also say they were not lying." He said flirtatiously with a wink, holding his hand out, waiting for it to be shaken.

Sheva was surprised to hear this. She expected to be talked about but not like that! This must have been the best first of school in history!

Sheva took the boys hand and gave it a small shake.

"Thank you, it very nice to meet you, Piers…" She replied, her cheeks turning a rosy red, as their hands released.

"Well, my dad is here. It was nice talking to you. See you tomorrow!" He said as he left the building, towards the long line of cars with parents waiting to take their children home.

While she watched him leave she saw her mother's shiny white convertible she got as a birthday gift from Clyde.

Sheva walked out of the doors of the school and went to the car. When she opened the car door she saw her mother smiling at her. Sheva grinned at her mother.

Once she got in the car and put her seatbelt on her mom drove off. They got out to the parking lot onto the long road, then her mom said "So…." expecting to hear about her day at school.

Sheva knew what her mom was trying to get out of her and decided to play stupid.

"So what?"

"Really, you know exactly what I want to know," Her mother paused, and then continued. "How was your day at school?"

Sheva could already tell her mom was irritated, but the fun was just beginning.

"It was cool I guess…" She said as serious as she could, knowing that her mom was getting annoyed.

"Can you be more… let's see… descriptive?" Her mom asked as if she didn't know what word to use as they stopped at a red light. Sheva thought she should stop messing with her mom before things got too serious.

"Ok… I made some new friends, got my locker, and had a great day. Nothing big happened." Sheva said truthfully. But she was leaving out one thing. But she would never tell her mother about or she would flip out.

"Are your new friends all girls?" Her mom asked. This is the part that Sheva hated the most. Back in the day when Sheva had friends that were guys, her mom always thought she had a crush on them or were secretly "dating" them. But now she was at the certain age where she was allowed to date boys, her mom was more overprotective.

"There are some guys in the group. Only like 2 or 3… and before you ask, I DO NOT like them any more than friends. Ok, I promise you…" Sheva said seriously to her mom. Ok so, she was lying a little bit. She still had mixed feelings for Chris. But she would not tell anyone until she found out for herself how she felt about him.

"Ok, Sheva. But if I find out that you already have a boyfriend you will be in a world of trouble. Do you understand?" Her mother said strictly.

"Yes mama…" Sheva replied quietly. They rode in silence for a little while until Sheva couldn't take it anymore, so she decided to make a conversation.

"So how was your ay at home?"

"I was good I guess, but your little sister might be sick. Poor little baby. She has been crying all day and her poop is all runny too…" Her mother said sadly.

Sheva's eyes widened as her mother told her about her sister.

"Mom, I didn't need to know that! TMI!" Sheva finally yelled at her mother.

"You wanted to know about my day so I told you! That's mostly all I did, change poopy diapers!" Her mom yelled back, trying not to laugh. But Sheva could tell she was enjoying embarrassing her.

"Oh god…." Sheva said covering her face with her hands and groaning. Her mom couldn't hold her laughter anymore.

By the time her moms laughter died down they were at home. She hurried and grabbed her bag and ran to the door, her mother walking slowly behind her just taking her precious time. She grabbed they keys from her purse and unlocked the door while Sheva anxiously waited. Once she got into the house she dropped her bag, sat down on the couch and rested her on the back of the couch. She noticed that Clyde was in the kitchen cooking moments later. Whatever it was had a spicy sent to it, and Sheva was big on spicy food.

She heard heavy footsteps coming towards the living room. She lifted her head up and saw Clyde.

"Hey Clyde." She said as she rested her head back on the couch.

Clyde smiled at her and asked "How was school."

But oddly Sheva was actually really excited to tell him about it. She jumped up from the couch, grabbed his arm and sat him down on the armchair. She sat on the arm of the chair and told him about her day.

"Ok so, when I first got in school…"

_A/N: Well I tried to be funny… I think I failed, haha. Thanks for reading first of all. Second sorry if I made any mistakes. And last I would have update earlier but I was not having the best week . _

_roseimagine: Yeah sorry about that. I know I have been slacking, but thank you for sticking with me through this. So thank you so much!_

_SaraiMichelle: Yeah, I have always wanted to see Sheva and Sherry in a video game together, but since they probably forgot about Sheva that's not going to happen. So fanfiction is as close as I could get haha. Yeah I tried to add some sibling love in there. Thank you so much, yeah I never knew how hard it was to update so often. Its sooo exhausting, haha._

_toby7400: Well here it is! I really hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
